Canciones que Cuentas Historias
by Hyuuga-Ten
Summary: Neji y Tenten, dos simples nombres, un amor, una discución, una canción en cada paso...¿Qué pasará con la vida de ambos, por tan estúpida discución? Lo se, mal Summary, pero lo vale D
1. Mirame

**Este es un Fic Musical, pero a diferencia de algunos otros, no es un One-Shot, en cada capitulo, ira 1 canción **

**Disclaimer: -Ningun personaje, lamentablemente, me pertenece, pero en mi corazón siempre serán de los Fans!**

Bueno, me callo y ¡Que empiece la acción!!

**Capitulo I : - Mirame -**

Ella ha estado con él toda su vida, siempre, nunca lo ha abandonado, son compañeros de equipo, conocidos, incluso amigos, al menos eso piensa ella, pero ¿Por que las cosas no son como ella quisiera?  
Desde que Tenten conoció al joven Hyuuga, ha deseado que la mirara, no con esos ojos con los que la ve ahora, sino con los mismos ojos, con los que ella lo ve a él. . . Ella lo ama, y lo único que quiere, es que él se fije en sus sentimientos, y que pueda verla de la misma manera...

_Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes _  
_Me aparezco donde estés para que mi me mires _  
_Me muero por ti y tu ni me ves _  
_Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser, y no me ves._

En los años que han pasado, Tenten ha conseguido muchos enamorados, mas de los que tiene o tendra Sakura alguna ves, pero a ella le da lo mismo, no quiere a nadie, solo a él, solo quiere a su Neji, y por esa razón, siempre lo acompaña, le obedece, nunca se le ve solo, pues siempre esta ella allí.

_Mírame, mírame ¿Que no ves? _  
_Traigo a otros al revés, pero tu ni me ves _  
_Mirame, mirame ¿Que no ves? _  
_Que me tienes a tus pies _  
_Porfavor mirame, tan solo miramee. _

_Neji no se queda atrás, con el paso del tiempo, ha madurado bastante, esta muy guapo, y gracias a eso, ha conseguido su propio club de Fans, pero éste chico es conocido como Neji cubito de hielo Hyuuga o Neji Iceberg Hyuuga, pero esto no impide que las chicas estén tras él, incluida Tenten._

_15 amigos me gane y de que me sirve  
Soy mas dulce que la miel y con otras ríes  
Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser  
Me muero por ti y tu ni me ves no se que haceer._

Tenten amó siempre a Neji en secreto, pero se mantiene a cierta distancia, observando siempre cada movimiento de éste, siempre está apareciendo donde sea que él esté, con la única razon de que él la mire... Pero eso no sucede.  
__

Mirame, mirame ¿Que no ves? traigo a otros al revés pero tu ni me ves  
Mirame, mirame ¿Que no ves? que me tienes a tus pies porfavor mirame  
Tan solo mirame (Te quiero te quiero)  
Tan solo mirame (Contigo me veo)  
Tan solo mirame (Perderte no puedo)  
Tan solo mirame (Conmigo te quiero)

Mucho tiempo Tenten pensó esto, pero decidió que ya era hora de cambiar su forma de ver, y de actuar, y comenzar a hacer algo productivo...

Tener tu amor seria mejor  
Así sin ti me siento morir  
Y no se que hacer  
Que no me ves

Mirame, Mirame que no vez traigo a otros al revés pero tu ni me ves   
Mirame, mirame que no ves que me tienes a tus pies  
Porfavor mirame, tan solo mirame (Te quiero, te quiero)  
Tan solo mirame (Contigo me veo)  
Tan solo mirame (Perderte no puedo)  
Tan solo mirame (Conmigo te quiero)

- Ya es hora - Decía una muy decidida Tenten amarrándose la banda en la cabeza, y sonriendo confiadamente al espejo. - Ya no seré tu juguete Neji.

_** Fin Capitulo **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el inicio, se irá poniendo mucho mejor más adelantes ¿Ok? **_

_**Canción: -Mirame-**_

_**Intérprete: -Nikki Clan.**_


	2. Paso de Palabras

**HOLA!!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaron? (Megu: -Nadie te extraño) CALLATE! **

**A ver, gracias a los que leen el fic, quiero decir que este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a ****Hyuuga.Tennie-chan****, por ser, al igual que yo, fan de Nikki Clan (Megu: -AMAMOS ESE GRUPO!) Ciertoo!! Se me todas las canciones!!**

**Aquí esta el que continua:P**

**Capítulo 2: -Paso de palabras-**

Ya estaba decidida, y no se iba a echar atrás, era ahora o nunca, Neji había sido su mejor amigo y compañero por mucho tiempo, pero, ¿De verdad era eso? ¿Su amiga?, Si, está bien, son compañeros de equipo, pueden confiar el uno en el otro, siempre han estado juntos, pero, a la vista de Tenten… nunca se han tratado como amigos, jamas se han dicho cosas como: "Siempre puedes contar conmigo" o "Confió en ti, porque eres mi amigo"… Nunca.

_"Paso de palabras_

_para decirte que te quiero_  
_Solo me vasta una mirada_

_me dio todo y me dio nada_  
_Que te llegue al corazon igual que un beso…"_

A su punto de vista, era una estúpida, ¿Como quería ser mas que amiga de una persona que nunca fue su amiga?  
Por el momento, no quería escuchar un "Te quiero" de parte de Neji, antes que eso, queria saber si era o no su amiga, debía descubrirlo, y eso llegaría algún día… Pero ella nunca pensó que ese día llegaría tan pronto… 

_"Paso de palabra_

_para pedirte que me quieras_  
_Me gusta verte sonriente libremente ante la gente..._  
_enseñando tu locura verdadera..."_

_"Y esque te quiero mas que a mi_

_más que a la vida que viví_  
_Más que a los sueños que he soñado cada noche_  
_Y esque te quiero de verdad_

_sin interés y sin maldad_  
_Por puro amor a ti, por puro amor…"_

Neji se había retrasado mucho para llegar al punto de siempre, Gai-Sensei estaba preocupado y mandó a Tenten a buscarlo a la mansión Hyuuga, y ésta fue corriendo, pues no quería retrasar su propio entrenamiento…  
Al llegar tocó la puerta, y le abrió la prima menor de Neji, Hanabi.

¿Se encuentra Neji? – Preguntaba la castaña mirando a la pequeña...  
Mmm… - Hanabi rodeó a Tenten mirándola de pies a cabeza, tomándose el mentón con la mano, y luego parándose frente a ella, viéndole de arriba abajo y deteniéndose en la parte del pecho… - No esta mal comentó afirmando con la cabeza. 

Tenten se sonrojó cruzando los brazos con vergüenza intentando tapar su "pechonalidad" - ¿Esta Neji o no? – Preguntaba molesta y avergonzada.  
Claro, enseguida lo llamo – Contestó la niña dejando de mirar a Tenten y girándose mirando la "Gran escalera principal" – NEJI-NIISAN!!!!! TE VIENE A BUSCAR UNA CHIQUILLA!!! Y esta muy Buena! -Concluyó, Caída estilo anime por parte de Tenten – HEY!

Buenos días Tenten – Saludó el Hyuuga bajando la escalerajusto antes de que la chica se tirara a ahorcar a su prima.  
Bu.. Buenos días Neji – Contestó sonrojada Tenten.

_"Y esque te quiero más que a mi_

_más que a la vida que viví_  
_Más que a los sueños que esta noche yo soñé… _  
_Paso de palabras, para decirte… quiéreme."_

¿Vamos? – Preguntó pasando junto a ella en dirección a la salida sin prestar atención a su rostro ni a su sonrojo.  
Ha-Hai! – Respondió.  
Olle!! Neji-Niisan! – Gritó Hanabi con cara de "ángel" o más bien, con cara pícara.  
¿Que? – Respondió éste fríamente  
¿Esa chica, quien es? ¿Tu "amiga"? ¬¬ - Preguntó con tono meloso.  
No - respondió fríamente el Hyuuga – Es mi compañera.

Tenten se sentía como después de haber recibido un cubo de agua encima o un millón de golpes en su estómago… ¿No era su amiga?  
Todo el resto del día estuvo distraída, apenas se concentró en el entrenamiento, se sentía sola, desdichada... Neji no la veía como amiga, ni mucho menos la quería… o eso pensaba ella…

Por su parte, sin que ella supiera, Neji la miraba constantemente, le había respondido eso a Hanabi, pues sabía que si decía que si, ésta lo molestaría por el resto de su vida… pero en realidad, se sentía igual que Tenten…

"_Paso de palabras_

_para contar tus ojos grandes_  
_Tus labios llenos de silencio, la dulzura de tus dedos_  
_Y el violento vendaval de tu cabello…_  
_Paso de palabras_

_para pedirte que me quieras _  
_Me gusta verte sonriente libremente entre la gente..._  
_enseñando tu locura verdadera ."_

Neji estaba cometiendo un error, le estaba haciendo ver a Tenten que éste no la veía como nada más que una niña que esta en su equipo, como su víctima de entrenamiento, como su "Herramienta", y aunque esto no era verdad, Neji estaba en peligro… de perder a Tenten…

_"Y esque te quiero más que a mi_

_más que a la vida que viví_  
_Más que a los sueños, que he soñado cada noche._  
_Y esque te quiero de verdad_

_sin interés y sin maldad._  
_Por puro amor a ti... por puro amor."_

_"Y esque te quiero mas que a mi_

_mas que a la vida que viví_  
_Más que a los sueños, que esta noche yo soñé._  
_aso de palabras, para decirte... quiéreme."_

Quizás ya fuera tarde, Tenten había decidido dejar de idolatrar a Neji, y tratar de estar sola… pero Neji no podía permitirlo.

_"Y esque te quiero más que a mi_

_más que a la vida que viví__  
__Más que a los sueño_

_, que esta noche yo soñé.__  
__Paso de palabras... Para decirte... Quiéreme..."__  
_

**00000000**

¿Qué tal?, si, lo se, esta canción era lenta… Pero igual es linda :P, ya saben, el botón de abajo.. REVIEWS:D

Canción: -Paso de Palabras  
Autor: -Kiko y Sara

**Saya-Winry: - Pues si querías conti.. AQUÍ LA TIENES :P**

**Tenten15: - Se que no te gusta esperar, lo entiendo, ami tampoco jajaja, ahí estaba la deuda :P**

**Jereth-Jack: - Pues los capis son cortitos por las canciones jajaja, pero lindos **

**Tenten-haruno-Chan: - Pues lo lamento, pero no hay canciones de ellos 2 :s, porque este fic ya lo tengo escrito entero jejeje -.-U, espero no te moleste y sigas leyendo U**

**Hyuuga.Tennie-chan: - SIII! Viva Nikki Clan ¿No?, buenas noticias amiga, la mayoría de las canciones son de Nikki Clan jejeje, ¿Cómo dar un ejemplo? De 10 canciones… 7 son de Nikki Clan P**


	3. Devuélveme mi Alma

**EEH! Que bkn que les hayan gustado los 2 primeros capitulos, pero ahora recien empiezan los problemas jejeje**

**Bueno, a ver que pasa con estos 2 chicos…**

**Capitulo 3: -Devuélveme mi alma-**

Era un día distinto a los anteriores, éste era un día gris, al menos para Neji y Tenten, ésta se sentía a desfallecer, y éste estaba triste, pues sentía que se había mentido a sí mismo al haber dicho que Tenten solo era su compañera de equipo, y ahora, justo ahora que estaban pasando por su peor momento, Tenten debía irse de Konoha a Suna, y Neji debía irse a la aldea de la roca, éste no quería separarse de ella, no quería que se fuera, que se separaran, pero sentía que, ya nada podía hacer. 

_"Perdido…, perdido en esta oscuridad_

_donde no encuentro mas verdad_  
_Que el saber que te has ido, que te pierdo_

_que el alma te he vendido y sin pensar_  
_Que por vivir en tu verdad, promesas he dejado atrás_

_y el tiempo no es eterno…"_

Por su lado Tenten, no estaba mejor que Neji, pero a diferencia de él, ésta estaba, desde antes, decidida a olvidarlo y alejarse de él, esa era la razón por la que había aceptado ir a una misión a Suna con Temari, sentía que, durante ya muchos años, le habia entregado mucho de sí misma a una persona que consideró su "amigo", pero al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que era usada como juguete, y debía detenerse ya, pero, no significaba que no lo extrañaría, el error que cometía Tenten era intentar olvidarse de él alejándose… 

_"Se me escapa el aire, se me escapa el tiempo,_

_se me van las ganas de seguir sintiendo amor_  
_Y es mas grande el dolor, que la distancia entre tú y yo… _  
_Ooooh!! Yo ya no puedo mas!!!_

_Dame la libertad!!! Devuélveme mi alma!!! _  
_Sin ti no se quién soy… cuando vienes y vas_

_te llevas un trocito mas de mi _  
_Y el tiempo no ha tardado en decidir, quien tiene que sufrir!!!_

_Quien llorará el silencio!!! _  
_Lo que daría por tenerte una ves más!! . . ._

_Aunque solo fuera en sueños…."_

Los días pasaban, Neji quería que terminaran de pasar rápidamente, pues quería volver, y explicarle todo de una vez a Tenten, quería que ésta lo perdonara, quería estar con ella, junto a ella, quería verla sonreír por él, estar feliz por él, él la amaba mucho, pero todo estaba cambiando, por una simple mentira.  
Por el contrario, Tenten no sabía que era una mentira, ella no quería volver, no quería hablarle, no quería verlo, no iba a perdonarlo, lloraba por culpa de él, estaba triste por él, y ya no lo amaba…

_"Silencio, el que has dejado tras de ti,_

_resuena el eco de tu vos _  
_Mi alma esta escondida, y no sale,_

_le tiene miedo al miedo de saber… _  
_Que todo puede suceder, tal vez por mi forma de ser…_

_te siento tan adentro"_

Neji creía que el tiempo pasaba lento, demasiado lento, y Tenten que pasaba rápido, demasiado rápido… Neji creía que si se disculpaba, todo volvería a ser igual, y Tenten pensaba que pasase lo que pasase, nada volvería a ser lo mismo… 

_"Se me escapa el aire se me escapa el tiempo_

_se me van las ganas de seguir sintiendo amor _  
_Y es mas grande el dolor, que la distancia entre tú y yo …_  
_Ooooh!!! Yo ya no puedo mas!!! _

_Dame la libertad!!! Devuélveme mi alma!!! _  
_Sin ti no se quién soy… cuando vienes y vas_

_te llevas un trocito mas de mi _  
_Y el tiempo no ha tardado en decidir, quien tiene que sufrir!!! _

_Quien llorará el silencio!!! _  
_Lo que daría por tenerte una ves más!! . . ._

_Aunque solo fuera en sueños…."_

Aun así, el tiempo debía pasar, y durante todo el tiempo que debían estar en ese lugar, ambos sufrían, pero lástima que debían ser casi 2 meses de tortura ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿4 días? Para Neji era poco, para Tenten era mucho…

_"Sin ti no se quien soy, cuando vienes y vas_

_te llevas un trocito mas de mi _  
_Y el tiempo no ha tardado en decidir, quien tiene que sufrir!!! _

_Quien llorara en silencio!!! _  
_Lo que daría por tenerte una vez mas!!!… _

_Aunque solo fuera en sueños… _  
_Sin ti no se quien soy, cuando vienes y vas_

_te llevas un trocito mas de mi _  
_Y el tiempo no ha tardado en decidir, quien tiene que sufrir!!!_

_Quien llorara en silencio!!! _  
_Lo que daría por tenerte una vez mas!!!…_

_Aunque solo fuera en sueños…"_

Sólo algo estaba claro, lo que iba a pasar, iba a pasar, y no importa el tiempo que tardase en llegar… llegaría algún día, gustara o no, lo haría, y seguramente, ninguno de los 2, estaba listo para lo que vendría.

**00000**

**Si, lo se, el capítulo esta cortito jejeje, pero esque ese día tenía poco tiempo, espero aun asi les haya gustado, no quiero abandonar el fic :D**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo, Adios!**

_**  
Canción: -Devuélveme mi alma  
Autor: -Kiko y Sara**_


	4. Dame un dia mas

**KONI!!! (oli) ¿Qué tal:D Lamento no haber subido fic, pero toy de vacaciones y el cyber esta como a 5 cuadras de la casa jejeje, así que de ves en cuando tardo en subir capitulos… **

**Bu8eno, sin mas retraso aquí les traigo el sgte. :D **

**-----------**

**Introducción Capítulo 4: **

Los meses habían pasado, más rápido para Tenten que para Neji… y ya era hora de volver a Konoha… ¿Podemos ir lento? Preguntaba Tenten al líder de su misión… No Respondía éste…  
Por su parte ¿Podemos ir más rápido? Preguntaba Neji a su líder… Bien Respondía éste.  
Ya habían sufrido suficiente, Tenten por tener que verlo, Neji por no verla aun, ambos por estar separados, ambos por volver a juntarse…  
Luego de un par de días de viaje interminables para Neji, y de mucho recapacitar, éste decidió que ya era hora de pedirle perdón a Tenten, pero tendría que esforzarse mucho en ello… 

**Capitulo 4: -Dame un día más-**

El día que Tenten más Temía había llegado, allí estaba frente a él, en la calle, separados por unos metros, Neji la miraba directamente a los ojos, él estaba relajado de verla, pero nervioso de hablarle, y ésta estaba igualmente nerviosa de verlo, pero no quería hablarle… aun asi, la charla comenzó…

-Tenten… - Decía un nervioso Neji acercándose a una triste Tenten, la cual no podía mirarlo, y por eso solo fijaba su vista en el suelo, pero podía sentirlo, sentía sus pasos…  
-No te acerques – dijo vagamente…

Neji quedó paralizado…

"_Cuando estuviste aquí, no quise escucharte, me olvidé de ti._  
_Ahora que tú no estaaas, veo lo que perdí, sé lo tonta que fui._  
_Y es que apenas ayer, te tenía junto a mí._  
_Te sentía tan seguro, pero hoy sé que no es así. _  
_Al perderte, perdí todo…Por favoooor! Escucha."_

-Pero… -Quiso continuar.  
-Escucha, Neji, tal vez no me entiendas, pero me hiciste mucho daño, y tú sabes el por qué… "creo" - Esta ves se giró en la dirección contraria – No quiero hablarte ¿Escuchas? No te perdonaré…  
-Tenten, lo siento…  
-Nisiquiera sabes por que te estás disculpando Neji, no será fácil…  
-Si tan solo me dejaras hablar…  
-¡¡NO!! Siempre hablas tu!! Y ahora que por fin puedo hablar, quieres el control denuevo…  
-Solo dame un minuto…  
-Ni un minuto ni nada… olvídalo Neji…

"_Vuelve todavía no es tarde…_  
_Solo existo para amarte…_  
_Dame un día más._  
_Nunca podré perdonarme…_  
_Te tuve y no supe darte, un día mas este amor…"_

Tenten comenzó a caminar lentamente, sentía que sus pies pesaban más que el mundo, apenas podía moverlos… Caminaba nada más por inercia, su cara estaba pálida, y pensaba que tal vez, solo era por el cansancio del largo viaje, o que quizás el haber viajado tanto, para luego llegar y tener esta discusión… le había echo muy mal a su corazón…  
Por su parte Neji, no podía moverse, era como tener al angelito y el diablito en sus hombros… Uno le decía: Síguela, no la dejes ir, tienes que explicárselo todo tal cual es. y el otro decía No, déjala ir, necesita tiempo, es mejor que esté sin ti… , lástima que Neji no podía distinguir cual era el diablo y cual el ángel, pero de todas formas, no podía mover ni un pelo… Sentía que no podía respirar, su pecho estaba oprimido, se ahogaba, y solo cuando Tenten desapareció de su vista, sintió como todo el aire que lo aprisionaba, se soltaba, y pudo respirar bien, y moverse, pero al ir a buscar a Tenten… no estaba.

_"Ahora que tú no estás… extraño incluso que me hagas llorar..._  
_Cuando estuviste aquí... no supe darte amor, solo lo recibí…_  
_Y es que apenas ayer, te tenía junto a mí._  
_Te sentía tan segura, pero hoy sé que no es asi._  
_Al perderte perdí todo… Por favoooor!… Escucha."_

Tenten se encerró en su cuarto, no quería pensar en él, no quería preocuparse por él, solo quería descansar… cerró las cortinas de su ventana, ella sabía que aunque las cerrara, si Neji usaba el Byakugan, podría atravesar la barrera, pero no le importó, pues solo cerró las cortinas en un gesto intentando decir… No quiero que me veas.  
Pero Neji no era el tipo de chicos que después de una discusión persiguen a la persona para disculparse, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien, y le daba igual, le haría caso a Tenten, y le daría espacio… Si ella quería estar lejos de él, iba a estarlo, no ocuparía su tiempo en una chica que nisiquiera le daba el tiempo para explicarle la verdad, no le dio ni un minuto…

_"Vuelve todavía no es tarde…_  
_Solo existo para amarte…_  
_Dame un día más. _  
_Nunca podré perdonarme…_  
_Te tuve y no supe darte un día más este amor…"_

Aunque no querían verse, tenían que hacerlo, pues para los entrenamientos debían estar juntos, eran un equipo ¿No? . . . Tenten daba gracias a Kami que justo esa semana tocaba cambiar de pareja, y ella debía entrenar con Gai-Sensei y Neji con Lee…  
Pero no pudieron estar concentrados en todo el día, pues el solo sentir la presencia del otro les incomodaba, y les causaba remordimiento, pena, rabia, temor, dolor, angustia, dudas, nerviosismo, y un sin fin de sentimientos…  
No querían estar cerca… les hacía daño.

"_Estar contigo es mi castigo, y ya no puedo más_  
_Sé que es mi culpa y me destroza, ver como te vas._  
_Perdóname y mírame._  
_Quiero remediar lo que hice mal."_

_"Vuelve todavía no es tarde…_  
_Te tuve y no supe darte, un día más este amooor!_  
_Este amor…!!!_  
_Nunca podré perdonarme…_  
_Te tuve y no supe darte un día más este amor…."_

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días de su discusión, Tenten estaba dormida, tenía un extraño sueño, un sueño donde lo único que veía era a Neji, recuerdos con Neji, imágenes de Neji, pero no era una pesadilla, mas bien, estaba solo recordando a Neji, y analizando lentamente cada palabra de lo que decían los Nejis en su sueño... Todo lo que decían resonaba una y otra ves en la cabeza de Tenten, pero hubo un momento, en el que todos los Nejis de su sueño, se giraron, y la miraron dulcemente… Tenten... - Murmuraron todos al unísono… luego todos se transformaron en 1 solo Neji, que la miró, le extendió la mano y le hablo… Tenten…

Despertó sobresaltada, llorando, hace tiempo que no derramaba una sola lágrima, y ahora lo hacía porque por fin había entendido…

-¿Como pude ser tan estúpida? – Se reclamaba a sí misma… - ¿Qué hice?

Por fin había comprendido todo, la Tenten que era el día de la discusión, era una Tenten cegada por la melancolía, todo lo que dijo, pensó e hizo, no había sido ella quien lo había hecho, había sido su corazón, no su alma… ahora se dio cuenta que debía remediarlo, ahora… o nunca.

**0000**

Aver, hace tiempo que no subía fic, hago los capítulos cortitos a propósito, porque depende de la canción jejeje… bueno Bye!!

Cancion: -Dame un día más  
Autor: -Nikki Clan

**------**

**POR FIN PUDE SUBIR!!! Jejeje, espero no les haya molestado mucho mi tardanza jijiji, BYE!**


	5. A mi lado

**Una vez mas aquí traigo el capitulo jejeje Gomen por la tardaza, pero ya saben… Vacaciones sin Pc HORRIBLE! xD**

**------**

**Capitulo 5: - A mi Lado –**

Tenten sabía que debía disculparse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, se había comportado como una tonta, no había dejado que Neji le explicara, quizás estaba dolida, por eso de Solo es mi compañera , pero quizás Neji tenía una razón por haber dicho eso, y no le había dejado explicarle, y si no había razón, por lo menos Tenten sabría que no estaba molesta por nada… Por el momento, se sentía terrible…

"_Me has partido el corazón_  
_Vamos a hablarlo los dos_  
_Esto no puede quedarse así…"_

_"Piensa en lo que tu y yo_  
_Hemos vivido, piénsalo._  
_No puede ganarnos hoy_  
_Una simple discusión._  
_Quédate aquí… A mi lado."_

Ahora sólo faltaba que Neji le prestara atención, ella lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que tendría que luchar para recuperar la atención de Neji…, Paso 1: -Encontrarlo… ¿Dónde podía estar?, quizás en su habitación…  
Corrió a la mansión Hyuuga, pero Hinata le dijo que Neji no estaba, entonces corrió sin rumbo, siguiendo su corazón, y encontró la silueta que buscaba, sobre una pequeña colina a la salida de Konoha…

_"Por siempre contigo, aquí te necesito..._  
_Te puedo hacer feliz, tú eres para mí._  
_Mis ojos no me dejan mentir_  
_A mi lado, te quiero conmigo."_

Paso 2.- Intentar hablarle… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Es decir, no podía acercarse a él asi si más y decirle Hola Neji ¿O si?

-Hola Neji – Decía suavemente una avergonzada Tenten acercándose lentamente por detrás a Neji…

Neji se giró a verla muy sorprendido, pero sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro…

-Hola Tenten – Respondió fríamente, pero no tanto como para que Tenten se sintiera mal…  
-Quería hablarte – Continuó la chica aún avergonzada… - Yo… quería, pedirte disculpas…

"_No concibo estar sin ti_  
_Siente mi corazón latir_  
_Eres lo más importante en mi"_

_"Espero entiendas amor_  
_Date la vuelta Por favor_  
_Quédate Aquí…_  
_A mi lado."_

-Tenten, perdón pero, no acepto tus disculpas – Respondió el Hyuuga dejando a Tenten muy consternada, y con ganas de llorar ésta solo guardó silencio… - Te comportaste de una manera muy inmadura, ni siquiera me quisiste escuchar, te pusiste bastante pesada y cabeza hueca, para no decir tonta… - Tenten solo escuchaba triste el hablar de su compañero. – Fuiste cruel… -Suspiró, en ese momento Tenten estaba segura de que se echaría a correr llorando y gritando, pero… -Y tenías razón de serlo…

Esto último dejó a la chica muy asombrada ¿Qué quería decir con eso?...

-¿Qué? – Preguntó.

Neji se acercó lentamente a ella, la miró a los ojos y le tomó las manos..

_"Por siempre contigo, aquí te necesito..._  
_Te puedo hacer feliz, tú eres para mí._  
_Mis ojos no me dejan mentir_  
_A mi lado, te quiero conmigo."_

- Escucha Tenten…, soy yo el que debe pedirte disculpas, me comporté como un estúpido, al mentirme a mi mismo… Sé que tú a mi me consideras tal vez como tu compañero, o quizás como tu amigo…, y sé que siempre has estado conmigo Tenten, siempre, eres la única chica que jamás estuvo conmigo por interés, o por mi apellido… Tú estás conmigo porque me consideras tu amigo ¿O me equivoco?

"_Sé que tu me quieres (Me quieres)_  
_Y tampoco quieres discutir_  
_Esto pasará_  
_Esa es la verdad_  
_Sé que en ti puedo confiar."_

_-_No te equivocas Neji – Respondió Tenten – Yo desde siempre te consideré un amigo, más que un acompañante… pero nunca tuve claro lo que tú sentías por mí, y quería saberlo… pero ese día cuando Hanabi te preguntó si yo era tu amiga… tú..  
-Respondí que no, lo se, no debí hacerlo… – Continuó Neji – Pero ¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez yo tendría una razón para decir eso? – Preguntó.  
-¿Qué? No, Neji, nunca lo había pensado, hasta ahora, por eso estoy aquí, ese pensamiento me trajo aquí… - Respondió - ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – Pregunto ansiosa.  
-Yo conozco a Hanabi, y si le decía que eras mi amiga, tomaría ese "amiga" como algo más… y comenzaría a molestarme, es una niña pequeña, por eso le dije eso… sólo por eso, tu sabes como soy  
-Neji yo… ¿Te avergüenzo? – Preguntó Tenten inquieta por la respuesta que el Hyuuga le había dado, la cual le lleno la mente de muchas otras…  
-CLARO QUE NO!! – Respondió éste sintiéndose ofendido – Escucha… eres una de las pocas personas con las que más me agrada estar y pasar el tiempo Tenten… yo a ti… te consideró mi mejor amiga, mi… compañera del alma, no de equipo… Que cursi sonó eso… - Dijo susurrando eso último.

"_A mi lado…_  
_Por siempre contigo...Aquí te necesito._  
_Te puedo hacer feliz, tú eres para mí_  
_Mis ojos no me dejan mentir."_  
_"A mi lado…_  
_Por siempre contigo…_  
_A mi lado…_  
_Te quiero, conmigo…"_

Esas palabras, eran más de las que Tenten hubiera esperado, por un momento pensó que Neji sólo le decía eso para que no estuviera molesta, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, los vio tan… tan llenos de verdad, que pudo sentir en su cuerpo que podía confiar en él… siempre…

-Perdóname… - Suplicó Neji apoyando su frente en la de Tenten…  
-No, tú perdóname a mi – Respondió ésta – Debí dejarte hablar…  
-Te perdono si me perdonas a mi – Respondió el chico.  
-Yo te perdono si tu me perdonas a mi – Contradijo la chica…  
-¿Amigos? – Preguntó Neji apretando suavemente la mano de Tenten…  
-Amigos – Respondió ésta feliz, muy feliz y sonrojada…

**00000**

Un poco tarde, pero igual.. jejeje

Este capítulo es uno de los que mas me gustan, de verdad… Aun falta, por supuesto… Veré cuando traigo el sgte. Pero por ahora DEJENME REVIEWS!! ¿Si?

**Canción: - A mi lado  
****Autor****: -Nikki Clan**  
**000000**

**Byez!!**


	6. No me digas que No

**KONICHIWA MINA!!! Hola a todos!, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir mas que… DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEN! xD**

**QUE COMIENCE LA HISTORIA!!**

**-------**

Capitulo 6: -No me digas que no-

Ya todo estaba arreglado entre nuestros amigos, es decir, casi, pues, aunque eran buenos amigos denuevo, Tenten volvía a sentirse como en un principio… vacía.  
Estaba contenta, eso no podía negarlo, pero, ella quería algo más con Neji…

_Dices que _  
_Somos amigos_  
_Deberíamos ser algo más_  
_Y se que_  
_Piensas lo mismo_  
_Pero tú sabes disimular…_

Neji de cierta forma sentía lo mismo, él sabía que la quería mucho, pero también sabía que no la quería como una amiga, sino como algo más grande… Ustedes pensarán… Si ambos se quieren ¿Por qué no se lo dicen? Fácil… Pues en sus corazones existe 1 solo temor…

_Dices que como amigos _  
_Me querés eternamente._  
_Pero como algo más_  
_Me olvidarías fácilmente! _

Que quizás un solo error, un pequeño tropiezo, una simple salida de camino, podría volver a arruinar su amistad… Como ha pasado muchas veces, y ellos lo sabían, es decir… ¿No han existido muchas personas que son buenos amigos, que luego se enamoran, después se separan, y por causa de esto, nunca más su relación vuelve a ser la misma? Pues si, ha pasado… Ambos lo negaban, a si mismos…

_Noooo!_  
_No me digas que nooo! No!_  
_Si lo que quieres es huir _  
_No intentes ya mentirme más_  
_Ya no… Sabes que mientes._  
_Siiii!_  
_Mejor dime que Siii! Si!_  
_Que es verdad que yo te gusto._  
_Que no quieres nadie más que a mi._

Neji se daba cuenta que Tenten lo quería, pues siempre estaba con él, pero tenía miedo de perder esa conexión con ella… se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Qué paso Hyuuga? ¿Tienes miedo de atreverte? Y se respondía sólo Si …

_Te gusta, estar conmigo_  
_Volarme y hacerme creer_  
_Que quieres, ser más que amigos_  
Pero te la juegas otra vez.

Tenten había escuchado por muchos medios que Neji sentía algo más que amistad por ella, pero ésta simplemente hacía como que se tapaba los oídos… Hinata siempre le decía cosas como… Por la forma en que te mira o no te mira uno se da cuanta de que le gustas Sakura decía Tienes que aceptar que aquí hay gato encerrado Ino a su vez Tenten, eres bonita, tienes hasta un club de fans, y Neji es parte de él, créenos! Pero Tenten no las escuchaba, aunque de cierta forma le agradaba oir esos comentarios, pues le agradaba pensar que eran verdad…

_Dices que como amigos_  
_Me querés eternamente_  
_Pero como algo más_  
_Me olvidarías fácilmente.!_

Cuando estaban juntos no articulaban palabra alguna, pero ambos estaban sonrientes, Neji sonreía al ver a Tenten contenta, y ésta a su vez por verlo a él sonreír, para Gai y Lee… era muy extraño verlos tan contentos… incluso más que antes, Lee con su inocencia no sospechaba nada, Gai si, y prefería dejarlos solos…

_Noooo!_  
_No me digas que nooo! No!_  
_Si lo que quieres es huir _  
_No intentes ya mentirme más_  
_Ya no… Sabes que mientes._  
_Siiii!_  
_Mejor dime que Siii! Si!_  
_Que es verdad que yo te gusto._  
_Que no quieres nadie más que a mi._

Tenten ya no sentía ni una pizca de odio hacia Neji, es decir ¿Cómo odiar a tu mejor amigo? Pero, en las noches, Tenten no sonreía, se acurrucaba pensativa en su cama… Pensaba, Pensaba mucho, es decir, ella sabía que Neji no quería dañarla, pero lo estaba haciendo, y no la dejaba dormir tranquila, pues Tenten soñaba noche tas noche, que ella estaba con Neji, y estaba feliz, hasta que, llegaba la discusión, la separación y el llanto… y despertaba sobresaltada, pensando que nada sería igual, pero al ver a Neji sonreír al día siguiente, volvía la felicidad…

_Tarde o temprano Cambiarás_  
_Serás tú quien se arrepentirá_  
_Alguien te hará lo que tú a mi_  
_Te usará, te mentirá_  
_Enamorara, y te hará creer_  
_Que no puede vivir sin ti_  
_Para después dejarte ir!!!_

Increíblemente, Neji soñaba lo mismo que ella… y despertaba igualmente sobresaltado, pero siempre se decía Solo fue un sueño Y por eso sonreía…   
Cada vez que pasaba el día y llegaba la noche, al momento de la despedida, se miraban de reojo, sonrojados, y al estar en sus casas, lo único que deseaban era el llegar del día siguiente, para volver a encontrarse.  
Pero al mismo tiempo, sabían que estos sueños no cesarían hasta el día en que pudieran hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y aunque no quisieran, ese día debía llegar… tarde o temprano…

_Noooo!_  
_No me digas que nooo! No!_  
_Si lo que quieres es huir _  
_No intentes ya mentirme más_  
_Ya no… Sabes que mientes._  
_Siiii!_  
_Mejor dime que Siii! Si!_  
_Que es verdad que yo te gusto._  
_Que no quieres nadie más que a mi._  
_Que es verdad que yo te gusto que no quieres nadie más que a mi!!_

Y ese día estaba muy cerca…

00000

Canción: -No me digas que no  
Autor: -Nikki Clan.

--------

HOLA!!!

Dios! Por fin pude subirlo!!!

Bueno, lo hice cortito, jejeje, pero lo hice ¿No? Bueno, ojala les haya gustado

Kuraujia-san: Gracias por tu coment:D Ojala te haya gustado la conti pues :P

Hyuuga.Tennie-chan: -SI THANKS YOU!! ¿Solo amigos? xD Si, cursi, lo se T-T jejeje Ah, por cierto, apuesto que también te gusta esta canción ¿No:3

Espero subir el siguiente pronto, SAYO AMIGAS!!


	7. Corazon Abierto

**HOLA!!! AQUÍ LES VENGOO CON EL FIC! Veran una sorpresita quizas al final que tal vez no les agrade mucho S**

**Bueno aquí va el fic!**

**-----**

**Capitulo 7: -Corazón abierto-**

A través de las verdes cortinas de una habitación se veía claramente la silueta de una chica de 2 lindos moños, sentada junto a la radio mientras escribía en su escritorio personal, en un momento comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción en la radio, y Tenten le subió el volumen…  
_-"Otra ves lejos de ti, como cuesta sonreír, daría mi alma por volverte a ver, por saber, si te volveré a tener, y esque no se… seguir."_ – Cantaba la chica siguiendo la canción, mirando melancólicamente lo que acababa de escribir en su diario… NEJI Encerrado en un corazón _-"Eres parte de mi, que no puedo estar sin ti… me susurra mi alma, que no puede ser, que te quiere ver vuelve a mi…."_

En ese momento despierta del trance y se sonroja al ver lo que había escrito, pero al intentar tomar la goma y borrarlo, algo en su interior le impidió hacerlo, y continuó escuchando la canción…

(Atención esta canción es aparte de la que ella cantaba)

_"Oyendo esta canción_  
_Siento mi corazón latir…_  
_Me recuerda a ti…_  
_El día en que te conocí.." _

Dejó a un lado el lápiz, y siguió escuchando aquella canción, se tiró en la cama boca abajo, y se dispuso a relajarse, quería estar tranquila…

"_Se que no es igual_  
_Cuenta no te das_  
_Tu eres todo para miii"_

Al recostarse, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Neji, se sonrojó completamente, y recordó que la noche pasada, tampoco había podido dormir por aquel sueño que la atormentaba… y por eso se sentía agotada… Neji invadía su noche, su despertar, sus tardes y atardeceres, Neji estaba siempre en su mente… Y ella quería que él lo supiera…

"_No ves mi corazón abierto_  
_No dejes que se pase el tiempo_  
_Tócame aquí_  
_Siente latir_  
_Muy fuerte, muy fuerte por ti."_

Pero Tenten disfrutaba sentirse siempre cerca de Neji, aunque no estuviera un cuerpo, estaba en alma, para ella, él era su ángel guardián, lo quería mucho, lo amaba, y quería decírselo…

"_Jamás podré quererte poco_  
_Mi corazon por ti se ha vuelto loco_  
_Hazlo sentir_  
_Que puede latir_  
_Por siempre… Por siempre… Por ti..!!"_

El único inconveniente… El temor. Cada vez que se proponía decírselo, terminaba ruborizada, incluso una vez se desmayó por estar tan cerca de declararse… Pero eso ya no pasaba casi nunca, es decir, ahora pasaba mas tiempo con el que nunca… No podía desmayarse.

_"Tal vez hay alguien más _  
_Que siempre en tu mente está _  
_Pero tienes que saber _  
_Que nadie como yo te va a querer" _

Neji tenía muchas fans y eso entristecía a Tenten, es decir, ¿Cómo se podía fijar en ella si tenía a otras 200? Ellas tenían belleza, elegancia, eran femeninas, simpáticas, y adoraban a Neji, pero tenten tenía algo que ellas no… y era la amistad y la confianza de Neji.

_"Dame una oportunidad_  
_Y no te arrepentirás_  
_No pierdas tiempo solo fíjate…_

_No ves mi corazón abierto_  
_No dejes que se pase el tiempo_  
_Tócame aquí_  
_Siente latir_  
_Muy fuerte, muy fuerte por ti."_

Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto a quedar dormida… y al mismo tiempo, volvió a soñar con Neji… despertó sobresaltada, su sueño había sido extraño, se veía a ella misma entre la multitud de chicas alabando a Neji, pero éste no la miraba… Al menos ahora sabía como se sentían esas chicas…

"_Jamás podré quererte poco_  
_Mi corazon por ti se ha vuelto loco_  
_Hazlo sentir_  
_Que puede latir_  
_Por siempre… Por siempre… Por ti..!!"_

Pero a diferencia de otros días, ahora no podía echarse atrás, se levantó, tomo su chaqueta, y salió de su casa corriendo… Su corazón le decía que ya era hora de descubrir toda la verdad, y su instinto le decía que Neji se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento…

Corrió buscándolo por todas partes, solo por si se equivocaba, pero no fue asi, y lo encontró sentado bajo el roble de campo de su equipo, al llegar, le sonrió y saludó amistosamente, Neji sonrió también y Tenten se sentó a su lado… se quedaron sin hablar un rato, sintiendo la brisa de primavera acariciar sus rostros…

Ya no podía echarse atrás… denuevo, estaba nerviosa, tanto tiempo con Hinata le había pegado aquella manía de mover los dedos cuando se ponía nerviosa o avergonzada, y esto no paso desapercibido por Neji… 

_"Sé que no es igual_  
_Dame una oportunidad_  
_No pierdas tiempo solo fíjate…"_

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó extrañado.  
-Eeeh… No, nada, bueno… Si, quiero decir si, hay algo, yo… - Estaba nerviosa, pero dejo de mover los dedos… - Neji yo…

_"No ves mi corazon abierto_  
_No dejes que se pase el tiempo_  
_Tócame aquí, siente latir…_  
_Muy fuerte… muy fuerte por ti.."_

-¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañado el Hyuuga - ¿Pasó algo?  
-Neji… tú… ¿Eres mi amigo verdad? – Preguntó intentando idear una estrategia, pero no lo logró y se dejó llevar por su corazón.  
-¿Cómo? – Dijo, ahora más que extrañado, asustado… Tenten nunca se había comportado asi. – Si Tenten, somos amigos, pero ¿Qué pasó?  
-Neji – continuó la chica arrodillándose junto a Neji, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. – Neji, prométeme que, pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, siempre seguirás siendo mi amigo…  
-Pero Tenten… - Ya era oficial, estaba completamente nervioso y extrañado. - ¿Qué..?  
-PROMÉTELO! – Le interrumpió – Solo prométeme que nada de lo que te diga ahora interferirá en nuestra relación de amistad…

_"Jamás podré quererte poco_  
_Mi corazon por ti se ha vuelto loco_  
_Hazlo sentir, que puede latir_  
_Por siempre… por siempre… Por ti!!"_

-Yo… - No entendía nada, pero tenía que saber qué le sucedía a Tenten... – Claro que si, yo te hice esa promesa, y la cumpliré cueste lo que cueste…  
-Tengo miedo de que lo que te voy a decir arruine nuestra amistad… - Continuó la niña. – Hace tiempo que tengo miedo de eso…  
-Pero dímelo, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi… - Respondió el chico.  
-Ese es el problema, Neji – Continuó. – ahora confío en ti, pero si lo que te digo termina con nuestra amis..  
-YA BASTA! Yo te prometí que nada rompería nuestro lazo de amistad asique despreocúpate ¿Si?!! – Gritó ya con los nervios completamente alterados  
-NEJI, ENTIENDE!! NO ES ALGO QUE SE PUEDA DECIR TAN FÁCILMENTE!  
-PERO ¿POR QUE NO?  
-PORQUE ME DA MIEDO!  
-PERO NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ TE DA MIEDO! SOLO CONFÍA EN MI!  
-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!!  
-YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO, ¿QUE PASA?!!  
-NEJI, YO TE AMO!! – Gritó por resultado de los nervios, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde… - Lo siento… - Susurró sonrojada…  
-Ahora entiendo, por qué tenías miedo… - Decía suavemente reflexionando completamente perplejo las palabras de Tenten, luego acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la chica – Yo también… tenía miedo de lo mismo – Continuó, dejando a Tenten completamente pasmada.  
-Neji… ¿Qué..?  
-Tenten, yo también me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo que te quiero más que como amiga… me enamoré de ti, y terminé amándote…  
-Neji…

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, simplemente no podían creer que ese momento había llegado, el solo sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro, los hacía sonrojarse, nada podía detenerlos, y nada lo hizo… un cálido bienestar llenó sus cuerpos al momento del primer roce, y un ardiente fuego llenó su alma al momento del primer beso.  
¿Qué es el primer beso? Antes se preguntaban eso… ahora, simplemente lo sabían, Neji dejó de besar a Tenten y la abrazó posando sus labios junto al oído de la chica, cosa que la hizo estremecer.

-Nuestros lazos nunca habían sido tan fuertes Tenten… - susurró – Y no se romperán jamás, lo prometo.

"_Jamás podré quererte poco_  
_Mi corazón por ti se ha vuelto loco_  
_Hazlo sentir que puede latir_  
_Por siempre… por siempre... por ti"_

Esa era una promesa, y Neji sabría como cumplirla… las penas de Tenten, las penas de ambos, habían acabado, sus lazos de amistad no se rompían, se hacían más fuertes, y así sería… ahora y siempre…

**"The End" **

**0000**

Ojala les haya gustado ¡!!  
Bueno, nos estamos viendo, espero les haya agradado este fic, que pronto quedara olvidado… en las profundidades de Fanfiction..

Asoi es, este fue el final, se que deja mucho que decear xD

Bueno, gracias a todas las que leyeron el Fic Nos vemos luego Bye!

Cancion: -Corazon Abierto  
Autor: -Nikki Clan

Cancion que cantaba Tenten: - Mi primera vez (Fragmento)  
Autor: -Kiko y Sara 

SAYOO!!


End file.
